


Second Chances

by Sweetlyvillainous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Second Chances, Secret Relationship, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous
Summary: Relationships are hard, especially when it's a secret.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Wrackspurts & Nargles 25 Member milestone contest.
> 
> The theme is: New Beginnings.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this drabble and I hope you all like it!

Pale blonde hair bouncing while she skipped down the hall. Grey eyes alert for professors and prefects alike. Being caught if you were against you know who was dangerous. Arriving at the abandoned classroom, opening the door quietly and quickly. Luna saw his tall lean figure sitting up at the front, head hanging low. Theo held a butterbeer cork in his hand attached to an emerald string. His face held no emotion as Luna sat next to him, reaching for his hand, Theo pulled away.

"We can't Lu. Not anymore." Facing her with heartbreak in his eyes, "It's not safe."

"It's never been. We still manage." She smiled.

"Luna it's going to get so much worse. We can't do this anymore." Theo stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb, "We never should've started this, love." 

Her heart hasn't ached like this since her mother passed. Shaking her head fighting tears.

"I don't want to lose you." She confessed.

"I know. Merlin's beard I can't believe I'm saying this let's hope Potter wins," cupping her face in his hands bringing his forehead to hers," If he wins come find me. If he doesn't promise me you'll run."

She looked up meeting his gaze, "Promise me, Lovegood." She nodded, "Good. I love you. Don't forget that"

He crashed his lips to hers. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, holding Theo close. Both of them pouring out the love they have for each other in that kiss. 

●○●○

It was over, Harry defeated Voldemort. Luna smiled cheering with everyone. Her eyes caught the sight of Theodore Nott sneaking out to the black lake. 

_If he wins come find me._

Reaching up feeling the ghost of his lips as Luna followed him recalling the moment Theo first set her heart a blaze.

●○●○

The last day of his Thestral detention Luna found Theo barefoot, his slacks rolled up as he attempted to feed a Thestral. His face contorted into visible disgust picking up raw meat. Holding it out as far as he could, blood dripping off the meat into the dirt below. The Thestral twisted and turned its head.

"Fucking take it." He said waving the raw meat in it's boney face.

Luna skipped over smiling as her toes touched the mud. Theo turned meeting her gaze. His raven colored hair falling into apple green eyes. Luna brushed away the strands from his face. The motion made Luna's cheeks blush and Theo's heart beat wildly when she touched him. When she smiled at him, with her silver eyes shining like stars in the night, her hair falling around her shoulders and dirigible plum earrings poking out from under her hair, he found himself captivated.

The odd conversations they held over the past month were entertaining. The shy slytherin may not believe in the same things as her but he loved how she talked about them. He would miss her excitement over stories of Nargles or her hunt for the Crumpled Snorknack. He would miss her laugh when he would get names wrong on purpose. Theo started off curious of Luna to adoring her to becoming infatuated with her. The thought of not seeing her again left a pain in his chest. 

"Did I frighten you Theodore?" she asked.

He scoffed,"Trust me Lovegood you couldn't frighten a pygmy puff."

"I don't think I want to frighten a pygmy puff."

"Just an expression Lovegood," Theo laughed, "Why won't this beast eat?"

"Perhaps because you called her a beast." Her honeyed voice responded thoughtfully 

Luna took the meat from his hands, her fingers dancing against his in the process. Theo watched as she encouraged the thestral to eat. Amazed when it snatched the meat from her.

"Perhaps Theodore she enjoys your company and is quite sad you'll be leaving." Luna spoke absentmindedly.

Theo had a feeling she meant herself. Walking up to her, pulling out his wand to clean their hands before snaking his fingers in between her own. To his surprise she didn't let go.

"I could get detention again."

"It doesn't mean you would be here." Luna turned to face him. His gaze was soft, licking his lips as he moved in closer. "Oh! I made you something." Halting his movement Luna pulled out an emerald string with a butterbeer cork. 

"To keep the Nargles away. You don't have to wear it. You can just hold it when your sad. I do that sometimes." She smiled softly. Turning the cork over in his hand surprised at how smooth it was.

"Thanks." Glancing over at her, he found himself taken again with her unique beauty. Theo cupped her face, running a thumb along her cheekbones, bringing his lips to hers, like he has been waiting for her for years. For a moment Luna froze startled by his actions before tugging on his jumper, smiling into the kiss.

●○●○

Luna found Theo sitting alone by the black lake. He was spinning the butterbeer cork in his battle worn hands. Sitting down next to him sliding her arm under his resting her head on Theo's shoulder. It felt natural to her. Like they haven't been separated the past four months. 

"Hello, Theodore."

"Lovegood."

He smiled, turning to look at her. Salazar even with dried blood on her face,Luna was the most beautiful witch he laid eyes on. It's been four heartbreaking months since he saw her. Not a moment went by where he didn't think of Luna. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his,her hands around his neck as Theo wrapped his arms around her.

"People may say things, war heroine with a death eater's son. If you'll have me again. I'm all yours." Theo spoke breaking their kiss

"I suppose it's quite unfortunate for them that I love you and only care about what you think. I do get called Loony, I'm used to people saying things. To new beginnings?"

"New beginnings." He responded kissing her once more.


End file.
